borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:1st Character Help
Sup all, i'm getting the game tomorrow and was looking for some tips on which class to chose. I'm torn between Lilith, Rowland and Mordecai (who I heard is underpowered in single player, true?) Looking for a class which is most fun / varied in combat so grindin doesn't become a bore, but still useful. ty Shadows1988 18:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well I am going Mordecai pistol, rather than sniper. Otherwise I thought the Lilith phase/melee could work but you won't be getting much help early on. Roland seems the easiest for single player because of the healing and other benefits from the turret. I'm not sure if I'll have a second character for co-op or just use the same for both. --Slyrat 18:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Lilith is more powerful than she appears. Since she can just phasewalk to quest objectives or chests, and position properly for firefights. Durikiu 23:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC)durikiu Yeah, I had a lot of problems starting out with Mordecai for solo play. I'll come back to that character later but I made a new game with Lilith and things have been good so far. Hopefully they fix this issue with her Phasewalking. --Anubis2591 17:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- In my experience Brick is by far the easiest character to solo the game with, especially in the second playthrough. Berserk not only deals insane amounts of damage, but regenerates more than your total amount of health (It seems to scale with total HP). Honestly, Brick isn't very varied in combat; if you're going for simplicity, you will find no better character. While Brick favors explosives, if you ignore the Blaster talent tree he simply becomes a damage-absorbing tank-like character who favors all weapons equally (except his fists, which are extremely powerful). --Aelwrath45 23:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- SICKNESS: I started playing this game on my PC two days ago, I'm 20lvl Hunter. I love it, it was quite the challenge at first, but I think Mordecai is an awesome character. I believe that Roland is the easiest character, though. ---- I play Roland (honest i choose him because he looks so good :)) and i have a rifle, (Full auto) Shotgun, Smg (1** X 2) and a sniper ROLAND'S DA BEST ALLROUNDER. Casperk 18:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) PS. * means i don't remember. ---- I play Lilith, mostly because her added proficincy with all elemental weapons is a big advantage, she starts with an SMG, which is actually one of the more balanced weapon types, and her phasewalk is great for getting in and out of trouble, as well as causing quite a bit of it. Her skill tree can branch off to make her into a minor tank, an elemental beast, or even a gunslinger with her skills like Quicksilver and High Velocity, great for multiplayer and single player depending on skill tree and class mods.- User: ZylotheWolfbane ---- I've played with all the characters now, and Roland is one of the easiest characters to play as. When you finally get class mods, Roland has some with Stockpile, a turret perk that regenerates ammo for your current weapon. With a class mod with Stockpile, you constantly regenerate ammo, and the higher the Stockpile addition of the class mod, the more ammo you get back. Its hard for me to play as other characters, simply because I never have to worry about ammo with Roland. ---- Developers did a great job with balancing the characters; each one has its own strengths and weaknesses and they really supplement each other well when you have a multi-character party. Mordecai, with his shield-surpassing snipers/pistols is a nearly unstoppable force, one or two shotting even the badmutha guardians, while Roland's team healing skills are particularly heplful and his ammo regen pairs extremely well with Lilith's insanely high fire rate with smg's. Meanwhile, Brick the gargantuan galoot that he is, draws enemy attention and fire while the remainder of your party wails away on whatever stands in your path. Your play style will really determine which character type you choose; prefer to hang back and pop some heads off bandits like plucking dandelions, pick Mordecai- want to be the team savior, choose Roland. Want to run around and be the jerk who takes all the good weapon drops (doesn’t have a mic and leaves the game without offering to dupe rare items)... pick Lilith and be prepared to get kicked from a few games. Bipolarattorney 21:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- In my opinion the best characters to play as for your first game is either Roland or Mordecai. They are by far the most versatile, especially Roland. Brick and Lilith are both good and fun characters to play, but a bit more difficult. Though in the end it all comes down to personal preference and play style. Agent519